


На правах слабого

by fandom_Xenophilia, Vongue



Series: Midi, 3 lvl [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodyswap, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Self-cest, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бодисвап человека с пришельцем. Пришелец крупнее, сильнее и вообще МэриСью, только страшная. Сайз!кинк, альтернативная анатомия, альтернативный римминг, в некотором роде селфцест, моментами фак-о-дай.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На правах слабого

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: все ради кинков  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "На правах слабого"

Разорвавшее тишину шипение в считаных дюймах за спиной заставило дернуться от неожиданности и, матерясь, щелкнуть переключателем коммуникатора.  
  
– Ты меня не слушал? – в равнодушном механическом переводе померещилась укоризна. Впрочем, и не такое почудится, когда речь собеседника не разобрать на интонации, а вместо глаз у него непроницаемая черная маска.  
  
– Я его иногда отключаю, когда достает, – дернул плечом Шон. Навязчивые переводы всех инопланетных разговоров в радиусе сотни ярдов раздражали до зубовного скрежета.  
  
– Я сказал, что техосмотр три-через-два теперь совместный. Приказ. Пойдем.  
  
Отлично, в законно свободный вечер. Не то чтобы на станции было много способов развлечься, и Шон с радостью занялся бы чем угодно, кроме как киснуть в тесной коробке каюты, но не в подобной компании.  
  
Асана – не первая станция, на которой ему пришлось побывать, а оши – не первые инопланетяне, с которыми пришлось столкнуться, но именно к ним никак не получалось привыкнуть. Не только Шону – все земляне с непривычки так реагировали на оши, что стычка исследовательской группы с аборигенами свежеоткрытой планеты едва не переросла в космических масштабов конфликт. Человеческие инстинкты при их виде вопили: «Беги или убей», а проверенные на прочих инорасах коммуникаторы превращались в тупые утюги. Пришлось налаживать отношения в срочном порядке – вот Шон и налаживал, бок о бок с умниками из лаборатории, царапавшими носы звездами, и непосредственно оши, от которых нервная система истошно орала сиреной. Из двух зол Шон выбирал оба, потому что иначе, он мог поклясться, сраные коммуникаторы привели бы ко второй межгалактической своими уебищными интонациями. Точнее, их отсутствием. Пусть уж лучше ученые снобы и жуткие безглазые твари, чем война. Что угодно лучше войны.  
  
Фантомный взгляд жег затылок. Шон поежился, пытаясь избавиться от навязчивого ощущения, но попробуй расслабься с маячащим за спиной громилой.  
  
– Сайкс, – Шон прочистил горло. – Шаг назад.  
  
– Извини, – прогудел переводчик, и дышать стало легче, а внутри царапнуло досадой. – Личное пространство?  
  
– Надо же, запомнил термин, – в силу безнаказанности Шон от души добавил в тон яда. Лучше бы не забывал это личное пространство уважать.  
  
– У меня хорошая память.  
  
Оши и правда обладали прекрасной памятью – когда им было удобно, скоростью, силой и сверхчувствительным зрением. Последнее, во имя справедливости, оказалось палкой о двух концах: им поголовно приходилось носить защитные очки-полумаски, скрывающие глаза. А некоторые, как Сайкс – будто оно без того выглядело недостаточно жутко – вживляли маску в лицо. Шон как-то поинтересовался, нафига, и получил короткий и емкий ответ, начисто отбивший желание расспрашивать дальше: армия. Видимо, его физиономия слегка перекосилась, потому что обычно малолюбопытный инорасник поинтересовался: не любишь солдат?  
  
Первая межпланетная пришлась на детство Шона, и сквозь многолетние слои памяти до сих пор пробивались в кошмары лазерные лучи, надрезавшие громады небоскребов, словно масло. Он ничего и не видел толком, кроме жуткого и завораживающего светового шоу в первую ночь вторжения, но того хватило надолго. После наступило мрачное, пропитанное запахами плесени и нечистот, время бункеров и подземных тоннелей, и когда Шон в следующий раз увидел солнце, родителей уже не было в живых.  
  
Так что да, он не испытывал особой приязни ко всему, связанному с войной, можно сказать и так.  
  
Обмотавшись проводами, Шон запустил стандартный блок тестов – отработанную на множестве прогонов процедуру, расписанную в инструкциях до последнего бита. Оши проверяли свою технику совсем иначе, причудливо, на грани искусства: взгляд сам прикипел к тонким нейронным нитям, опутывавшим пальцы Сайкса. Тот слушал гул процессоров, как земные врачи – пациентов в былые времена, пока не впадал в транс, оплетая приборы мелодичным шипением. Все вместе тревожно напоминало ритуалы шаманов-мошенников из древних книг.   
  
Коммуникатор новейшей системы, который разрабатывали на Асане, представлял собой чип, монтирующийся к очкам оши, и мини-гарнитуру для землян. Помимо точного перевода, разработчики стремились к распознаванию интонаций и даже трансформации тембра голоса в интуитивно понятный другому виду.   
  
– Тебя возбуждает то, что я делаю? – огорошил Сайкс, выпав из оцепенения и движением фокусника спрятав поблескивающие нити в одну из вкладок защитной оболочки.  
  
Новейшая система коммуникации сейчас пришлась бы как нельзя кстати. Застигнутый врасплох, Шон только и смог, что открыть рот и захлопнуть обратно. Вряд ли оши имел в виду то, что лихо завернул бестолковый переводчик.  
  
– Перефразируй, – хрипнул Шон, прочистив горло.  
  
Сайкс почти по-человечески покусал губу, склонил голову набок.  
  
– Тебе интересно наблюдать?  
  
Шон выдохнул.   
  
– Нет, – буркнул он. Болтать по душам с жутковатым инопланетянином не сильно тянуло, особенно через испорченный телефон.  
  
По-глупому, по-ребячески хотелось, чтобы долговязая тварюга безжалостно поймала на лжи, оскорбилась, спровоцировала на спор. Хотелось невозможного – человеческой реакции. Шон прекрасно переносил одиночество в реальности, но все внешние контакты на станции запрещались, а отсутствие виртуального общения давалось куда хуже.  
  
Сайкс молча раскрыл ладонь, не поднимая руки – жест, означающий доброжелательность: приветствие, прощание, пожелание мира, выражение доброй воли и еще целый спектр значений, не до конца освоенный Шоном. Протиснулся мимо, обдав незнакомым, волнующим запахом и задев плечом – если бы Шон не знал наверняка об отсутствии понятия личного пространства у оши, решил бы, что назло. Кончик хвоста звонко щелкнул по металлической обивке, снайперски задев сенсорную кнопку, и круглая дверь отъехала в сторону, пропуская высокую фигуру.  
  
То ли воздух на Асане был особенный, то ли сказывалась длительная изоляция от нормальных людей, но сны приходили красочные и дурные, как никогда. От плавающих за иллюминатором рыб до захватывающих Землю пайри. Пайри представляли столько же опасности, сколько новорожденные котята, а за окном если что и плавало, то лишь космический мусор. Шон любил эти сны, всякой степени бредовости, если только они не становились пугающе реальными. Как в этот раз.  
  
Тихое шипение окутывало с ног до головы прозрачным коконом, невидимое и чужеземное, оно неожиданно стало почти осязаемым, а следом – понятным. Звуки не складывались в слова известного языка, но наполнялись смыслом, значимостью. Незнакомо-гладкие губы скользнули по челюсти, сильные руки стиснули под ягодицами, удерживая на весу, и Шона закачало, словно на волнах удовольствия, удовольствия и жажды, желания большего. Пальцы сами легли на прохладные пластины, защищавшие мощную шею, и ощущение под подушечками показалось столь реальным, что, проснувшись рывком, Шон еще долго сжимал и разжимал кулаки, пытаясь избавиться от фантомного отпечатка на ладонях.  
  
Смотреть в глаза Сайксу следующим утром было бы стыдно, не скрывай их защитная маска. Шон надеялся разминуться с ним в столовой, но, как водится, по закону подлости столкнулся нос к носу. Точнее, носом к груди.  
  
– АрБи-132 барахлит. Сказали, в твоей компетенции.  
  
Какого черта начальство негласно записало их в напарники, Шон не знал, но все приказы шли через Сайкса, что несколько раздражало.   
  
– Сказали? Ты будто не согласен.  
  
– Возможно, ошибка. Пойду с тобой.  
  
Пришлось наскоро высосать протеиново-витаминный коктейль и поспешить за долговязым инорасником.   
  
С капризным прибором Шон бился больше получаса – все показатели в один голос уверяли в абсолютной исправности, однако машина намертво отказывалась работать. Сайкс наблюдал, устроившись на явно неудобном ему стуле, и сверлил спину взглядом.   
  
– Что? – не выдержал наконец Шон, резко обернувшись. Человек бы отвел взгляд, для оши, однако, таращиться в упор было в порядке вещей.  
  
– Позволишь помочь? Дай.  
  
Огромная фигура в мгновение ока оказалась рядом, и ладони, раза в полтора больше, чем у Шона, накрыли руки, удерживая над безжизненным корпусом. У уха раздалось шипение – точно из сна, кожа покрылась мурашками от сладко-кошмарных воспоминаний. Шон уже собирался вырваться и подробно разъяснить инопланетному придурку, что на Земле себя так не ведут, но с языка не сорвалось ни слова. Ладони покалывало теплом, силой, словно сквозь них струилась невидимая энергия. Шон повернул голову, задрал подбородок, чтобы потребовать объяснений, и неожиданно встретился со своим отражением в маске на расстоянии какой-то пары дюймов.  
  
Безжизненное глянцево-черное покрытие не давало ни малейшего представления о направлении взгляда, оставалось лишь гадать, смотрит Сайкс ему в глаза или туда, где соприкасаются их ладони, или считает болты крепления обшивки на стене. Жар от кончиков пальцев током пробежал к сердцу, полоснул по щекам. Вряд ли оши понимали весь спектр значений человеческого румянца, но Шон инстинктивно отвернулся, пряча лицо.  
  
– Вы не слушаете вещи, – загадочно ответил Сайкс на так и не заданный вопрос. – Не понимаете их язык.  
  
– На Земле не принято общаться с неодушевленными предметами, – Шон отнял руку, нервно вытер о штаны. Процессор, предатель, ровно загудел, а датчики зажглись зеленым.  
  
– Одушевленное. Конфликт понятий, – сообщил Сайкс, разглядывая – или так просто казалось – Шона с высоты устрашающих семи футов. – Объясни.  
  
Подпись в контракте обязывала всех ступивших на борт станции добросовестно предоставлять инорасникам запрашиваемую базовую информацию. Но объяснить то, что в системе понятий самого Шона стояло под сомнением, было сложно, а представить, что Сайкс побежит об этом докладывать – еще сложнее.  
  
– Не в моей компетенции, – малодушно отмахнулся Шон. Сайкс склонил голову, транслируя однозначное даже для человека недоверие, но не стал настаивать. Как всегда.  
  
Внутри защипало неудовлетворением: лучше бы стал. Тянуло на открытый конфликт, хотелось проверить рамки, узнать, способны ли на эмоции инопланетные чурбаны. Все попытки поддеть или вызвать на спор заканчивались либо терпеливым объяснением, либо банальным игнором. Стена самоконтроля, окружавшая оши, делала их возмутительно неуязвимыми.  
  
Каюта встретила стерильной чистотой, означавшей ежедневный квест «найди свои вещи». На вмонтированном в стол мониторе мигало уведомление о новом сообщении. Почта здесь радовала лишь приказами от начальства да рассылкой от местных деятелей. Понадеявшись на первое, Шон ткнул пальцем в сенсорный дисплей.  
  
«Не пропустите! Подверженность Шингесских маур земным вирусам, как распознать симптомы. Только сегодня! Аудитория 14, 19:00».  
  
Шон, скривившись, щелкнул на крестик в верхнем углу. Деятельность полусотни землян, проживающих на Асане, отличалась редкостным однообразием и полным отсутствием логики: если так хочется провести лекцию, почему не об оши? Всяко актуальнее унылых маур, которые даже на галактических слетах присутствуют исключительно виртуально из-за длительности перелета из своей вселенской жопы.  
  
Почтовый ящик не сдался без боя и подсунул еще полдесятка сообщений от Кэрри, которые Шон удалил, не читая. Кэрри, самый молодой из научной группы, был страшнее космической войны, фонтанировал жаждой общения, испытывал к Шону необъяснимо теплые чувства и, как назло, оказывался в гуще любых событий, изредка происходивших на Асане. После каждой встречи с ним вынужденная потребность социализироваться сходила на нет. Уж лучше ущербные разговоры с оши, те хотя бы не претендуют на наличие чувства юмора.  
  
Возле аудитории номер 14 кучковалась дюжина человек с Кэрри во главе, внутри Шон разглядел еще несколько и даже пару оши, добросовестно и столь же тщетно пытающихся наладить контакт с землянами. Нет, Шон не обнаружил в себе внезапного интереса к несчастным маурам, но к вечеру коробка каюты вместе с маршрутом лаборатория-столовая осточертели настолько, что даже заведомо унылая лекция показалась привлекательной, как бурый сквол после четырех пинт пива. Можно было бы зарулить в спортзал, но мышцы еще ныли после вчерашней ударной тренировки, и, в общем-то, вариантов оставалось немного. Вот с Кэрри точно сталкиваться не хотелось. Но, если обойти блок с другой стороны и проскользнуть по стеночке...  
  
– Шо-он! – резанул по ушам гнусавый голос, и его обладатель устремился навстречу с распростертыми руками, словно в самом деле собирался заключить Шона в объятия. – Как здорово, что ты выбрался, рак-отшельник!  
  
Видимо, нечто во взгляде Шона пробудило в Кэрри голос разума, по крайней мере, руки он опустил и остановился на почти сносной дистанции.   
  
– Жаль, что ты не пришел в прошлый раз, Ник такое рассказывал про свою поездку на Саджентину...  
  
Шон с тоской огляделся. Каюта неожиданно стала столь же мила сердцу, сколь далека и недостижима. В любом другом месте он без проблем развернулся бы и ушел, не размениваясь на нежеланное общество, но на Асане предстояло куковать еще как минимум полгода – не настраивать же против себя обитателей станции в таких обстоятельствах.  
  
– Говорят, – пока Шон размышлял, как слинять незаметнее, Кэрри неожиданно оказался на расстоянии ярда, – ты сдружился с ошизоидом?  
  
Уж кому, как не Шону, должно было быть фиолетово, а от оскорбительной клички кулаки зачесались сами собой. Кэрри сиял, будто отколол блестящую шутку.  
  
– Я ни с кем не сдружился. – Акцент на словах «ни с кем» явно прошел мимо ушей Кэрри. – Кто говорит?  
  
– Не бойся, я никому не скажу, – подмигнул Кэрри и доверительно положил потную ладонь на предплечье Шона. – В общем, мы провели наблюдения в лаборатории и обратили внимание на интересную вещь.  
  
Провели наблюдения, как же. Стояли рядом и косились, рискуя сломать глаза, как пить дать, вместо того чтобы спросить прямо или заниматься своим делом.  
  
– Раз уж ты обзавелся ручным оши, то, может, он тебе скажет по секрету, в чем их миссия?  
  
– В чем их что? – охренел Шон. – Н-нет, не подходи ближе, я хорошо слышу.  
  
– Они не работают, – выдохнул Кэрри в лицо Шона, окутав запахом консервированного тунца. – Мы выполняем все исследования, проверки, тесты, а они херней страдают. С начала проекта они и на шаг не продвинулись, а мы уже близки к финальной стадии тестирований!   
  
– А что начальство говорит? – буркнул Шон, упираясь спиной в стену – дальше отступать было некуда.  
  
– Мы пока не сообщали, – потупился Кэрри. – Хотим сначала выяснить наверняка.  
  
Сил продолжать бредовый разговор не оставалось, сам факт, что Кэрри вынес свои сумасшедшие догадки за пределы лаборатории, означал, что их, скорее всего, никто не разделяет. Боковым зрением Шон углядел долговязую темную фигуру и с облегчением стряхнул с себя руку Кэрри.   
  
– Обязательно выясню, – не моргнув глазом соврал он и поспешно рванул прочь. – Вот прямо сейчас и начну. Сайкс, подожди!  
  
Тот вряд ли понял, что от него хотят – Шон, уцепившись за шанс слинять, не удосужился включить коммуникатор – но свое имя распознал и оглянулся непонимающе. Подлетев к неожиданному спасителю, Шон опомнился и вдавил кнопку прибора.  
  
– Срочно валить отсюда, – объявил он, преодолев порыв схватить оши за руку и потащить прочь.  
  
– Со станции?  
  
– Нет, – Шон закатил глаза. – Пойдем, пожалуйста. Там один неприятный тип привязался, я уж не знал, как от него отделаться. Ты меня спас.  
  
– Ты мне ничего не должен.  
  
– В смысле?  
  
– За спасение жизни оши обязаны вернуть услугу, – пояснил Сайкс с серьезным видом. – Я не считаю, что тебе грозила существенная опасность, так что ты мне ничего не должен.  
  
– Ох... – легче было согласиться, чем пускаться в пространные объяснения. – Ну, спасибо.  
  
Шон притормозил перед узким проходом, пропуская Сайкса вперед – идти рядом не хватало места. На серебристой глади голых стен взгляду не за что было зацепиться, оставалось лишь пялиться на широченную спину, обтянутую черной блестящей материей, напоминающей латекс. Ткань – ткань ли? – обтекала каждую выпуклость, каждый изгиб мышц, подчеркивала разлет мощных плеч. Хитиновые пластины, защищавшие уязвимую шею сзади, колени и локти, визуально утяжеляли и без того массивную фигуру. Раскачался, зараза ксеноморфная, завистливо подумал Шон. Глупость, конечно – особенности расы, но любимая мозоль давала о себе знать: несколько фунтов, набранных непосильным трудом, на теле Шона почти не отразились – из тощего задохлика он стал просто тощим, генетику так просто не переупрямить. Но и проводить в спортзале больше обязательных по стандартам станции шести часов в неделю воли не хватало. Кого уж тут винить, кроме себя.  
  
– Ты идешь со мной? – прогундосил переводчик, и Сайкс кивнул головой в сторону лаборатории.  
  
За сегодняшний техосмотр отвечали оши, и присутствовать Шона никто не обязывал. Но тем не менее, пятничный вечер он проводил, завороженно наблюдая, как Сайкс трогает приборы чуткими длинными пальцами, увенчанными заостренными когтями. Почему-то казалось несправедливым, что безжизненным кускам пластика и металла достается такое внимание, а затем в памяти невольно всплыли слова Кэрри. Что ж, ученым мужам, может, гордость и не позволяла, а простому технику ничего не мешало спросить напрямую.  
  
– Что ты делаешь?  
  
– Ш-ш-ш, – пренебрегнув коммуникатором, совершенно по-человечески шикнул Сайкс. Дочитал свою мысленную мантру, или что он там творил, убрал руки с металлического корпуса и только тогда переключил внимание на Шона. – Настраиваю.  
  
– Как?  
  
Коммуникатор долго молчал, прежде чем выдать обработанную информацию.  
  
– Проверяю, как текут процессы. Объясняю вещи, как правильно, если она работает не так.  
  
– Ты общаешься с вещами?  
  
– Проникаю в их суть.  
  
– Тогда почему ты просто не проникнешь мне в голову и не поймешь суть человеческого языка?  
  
Если это была улыбка, то грустить оши шло больше.   
  
– Ты разрешаешь?  
  
То ли в приступе нездорового любопытства, то ли под деструктивным влиянием Кэрри, то ли попросту в сиюминутном помутнении рассудка – Шон пожал плечами:  
  
– Да.  
  
Лампочки многочисленных приборов вспыхнули радугой, взвыла сигнализация, датчики разом истошно запищали, а затем виски прострелила адская боль и стало темно.  
  
Мир возвращался в фокус медленно и неохотно, и, даже еще не поменяв положения, которое Шон принял, бесславно грохнувшись в обморок, он чувствовал: что-то сильно не так. Голова гудела, видимо, там, где он приложился ею об пол, в паху странно тянуло, кожу словно покалывало. Шон очень осторожно пошевелил рукой, затем, расхрабрившись, попытался ощупать лицо. Коготь скользнул по очкам, заставив вздрогнуть от мерзкого скрипа. Слава космосу, хоть глаз себе не выколол.   
  
Стоп.  
  
Очки? Коготь?!  
  
Хорошо, он и так лежал, иначе точно грохнулся бы: принять банальное сидячее положение оказалось непросто. Свое отношение к ситуации Шон выразил всеобъемлющим:  
  
– Блядь!  
  
Точнее, так он собирался изъясниться, вместо этого получилось приглушенное:  
  
– Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш!  
  
Шон в ужасе захлопнул рот, чтобы не захлебнуться грозящей захлестнуть его волной паники, попытался содрать с лица очки, размывающие и без того не слишком четкий мир. Тщетно: неведомый материал, ни пластик, ни стекло, был словно вплавлен в череп. Шон в отчаянии завертелся на полу, все еще не рискуя вставать и ища взглядом чертову тварь – не мог же Сайкс его так подставить и слинять. Или мог? Лаборатория пустовала, лишь в дальнем углу у монитора маячила фигура, точно не принадлежавшая оши. Парень не напоминал никого из команды и в то же время казался смутно знакомым. А потом он повернулся, подошел ближе, и Шон в полном охренении опознал в нем самого себя.  
  
– Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш! – в ужасе завопил он. – Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш!  
  
– Успокойся, – самозванец говорил с диким акцентом, не похожим ни на один из слышанных на Земле. – Это я, Сайкс. И я тебя не понимаю. Коммуникатор – тоже. Тебе нужно сосредоточиться на том, что ты хочешь сказать.  
  
Ничего приличного говорить не хотелось, даже если бы язык не мешался во рту. Вместо руки Шон поднес к лицу когтистую черную лапу, в глазах плыло, а попытавшись встать, он едва не снес хвостом дорогущий аппарат.   
  
– Блядь! – от всей души выругался Шон, и, несмотря на то, что сам слышал все то же шипение, лицо Сайкса – то есть его, Шона, лицо – странно перекосилось в недоулыбке. Если он всегда так улыбался, похоже, стоило запастись лимонами и жевать их в случаях непредвиденной радости.   
  
– Не ругайся, – пожурил его Сайкс. – Ты делаешь успехи. Осторожно, сядь, вот так.  
  
– Что ты натворил?! Верни все как было!  
  
Хорошая новость: эмоции с человеческого лица читались просто и ясно – хоть и жутковато было наблюдать собственную физиономию со стороны. Плохая новость: смущение и вина на этом лице ничего хорошего не сулили.  
  
– Я не могу, – признался Сайкс. – В твоем теле. Только ты можешь. Только оши.  
  
– Блядь, как? Сраные космодрыги, я не представляю, что ты вообще сделал!  
  
Паника все-таки перехлестнула через край, и, чтобы мало не казалось, мир вспыхнул – так померещилось сначала – а после остыл в яркие, будто в теплоискателе, сине-красные тона. Стены вокруг исчезли, приборы мерцали расплывчатыми оранжевыми пятнами, где-то вдалеке дрожали красные точки. Шон потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения, моргнул пару раз и перевел глаза на себя. То есть на Сайкса. Очень обеспокоенного и полностью обнаженного в красном негативе.  
  
– Расслабься, – велел Сайкс. – Сможешь пересесть на стул? Я хотел тебя поднять, но... – он красноречиво обвел себя взглядом. Спасибо, Шон и так в курсе, что он не чемпион по тяжелой атлетике, а уж с массивными оши и вовсе лучше не сравнивать. – Закрой глаза и дыши глубоко. Постарайся успокоиться.  
  
Несмотря на горячее желание кататься по полу и материться, Шон подчинился здравому смыслу. Когда ком в горле рассосался, а дышать стало проще, он рискнул приоткрыть глаза и с облегчением увидел более-менее привычную картинку.   
  
– Можно мне инструкцию по эксплуатации? – буркнул он.  
  
Сайкс нахмурился.   
  
– Да-да, конфликт понятий, – закатил глаза Шон, неожиданно осознавая, что Сайкс этого не видит. Хотя он-то должен распознавать мимику сородичей? Если предположить, что у них такое понятие существует. – Я не понимаю, как вы функционируете. Запрашиваю базовую информацию, блядь!  
  
Шон проследил, как его такое родное и знакомое тело странно напряглось, усаживая зад на стул, будто весило втрое больше, чем на самом деле. Сайкс очевидно тоже чувствовал себя не в своей шкуре, хоть и справлялся не в пример лучше Шона. Стараясь не делать резких движений, Шон коснулся хитиновых наростов на голове, уходящих от надбровных дуг к затылку. Пластин на шее, почти не ощутимых, но защищающих уязвимое место. Все тело горело, зудело, словно не помещалось в кожу. Болезный, что ли?  
  
– Осторожно с хвостом, – наконец выдал Сайкс. – И с глазами. Контролируй эмоции, а то собьешься в теплорежим, обратно тяжело будет переключаться сначала. – Он потер шею, будто пытаясь расслабиться и явно не преуспевая. – У тебя тоже цикл?  
  
– Какой цикл?  
  
– Спаривания, – как само собой разумеющееся выдал Сайкс. – Как ты это контролируешь?  
  
– О господи... – А ведь казалось, самое страшное позади. Забывшись, Шон закрыл лицо руками, когти клацнули по очкам, и он резко отдернул ладони. Да за что! – У людей нет циклов! Мы спариваемся, когда вздумается!  
  
Отлично, по крайней мере доставшийся ему оши-костюм вполне здоров. И готов к продолжению рода. И, видимо, имеет некий переключатель, который стоило найти как можно скорее, потому что в таком виде спариваться с кем бы то ни было Шон категорически отказывался.  
  
Сайкс озадаченно молчал, нагнетая обстановку.   
  
– Как? – вопросил Шон, стараясь сосредоточиться на дыхании. – Как контролировать?  
  
– Ну, – Сайкс облизал губы, и Шон мысленно поставил себе галочку так не делать – смотрелось пошло. – Мы понимаем, когда это неуместно, и подавляем желание. Но в твоем теле не выходит. Оно... хочет.  
  
Понимаем и подавляем. Отличная инструкция.  
  
– У людей нет никаких циклов, – тупо повторил Шон. – Это реакция мозга, не тела. Ты у нас великий мозгоправ, вот и вправляй.   
  
– Великий кто?  
  
– Просто терпи, – восшипел Шон и попытался встать. Только сейчас запоздало возникла мысль – ведь сработала сигнализация, почему никто не примчался и не светит им в глаза фонариком? Видимо, Сайкса не вырубило в момент обмена телами, и он успел отключить систему безопасности, заодно пометив сигнал тревоги как ложный. Ему, похоже, астральные путешествия были не впервой.  
  
Нужно было куда-то двигать – не ночевать же в лаборатории. Шон наотрез отказался играть роль Сайкса, одноплеменники раскусили бы его с полувзгляда. Перспектива являться к начальству с повинной тоже не радовала, да и вряд ли ситуация относилась к разряду решаемых высшей инстанцией.   
  
В итоге они с Сайксом, будто пьяницы, крались по коридору в сторону каюты Шона, стараясь вписаться во все повороты и не попасться никому на глаза. Как совмещался долбаный оши-цикл с человеческим телом, Шон не знал, но сам он с инстинктами новой оболочки справлялся из рук вон плохо. Его лихорадило, во рту сохло, изнутри дергало незнакомым и непреодолимым желанием. Шон изо всех сил сцепил зубы и сосредоточился на взлохмаченном затылке перед собой. Сайкс шел, сутулясь, и периодически давал ценные указания:  
  
– Пригнись, дверной проем. Повернись немного, здесь узко, заденешь. Стой и слушай внимательно – в секторе Р-9 всегда кто-то есть, а у твоего тела слабый слуховой аппарат, я не слышу ничего...  
  
Дважды запутавшись в хвосте и едва не навернувшись, Шон плюнул и зажал его под мышкой. Сайкса то и дело приходилось поддерживать за шкирку – с непривычки тот недостаточно высоко поднимал ноги, перешагивая пороги проходов, и постоянно спотыкался. Латексный костюм на деле оказался тонкой, но невероятно прочной броней, пара встреч с вертикальными поверхностями прошла на удивление безболезненно.  
  
Вселенная благоволила дуракам, не иначе, другим не объяснить, как им удалось без приключений добраться до каюты. На попытки совладать с огромным непривычным телом ушло столько энергии, что, даже несмотря на изматывающее возбуждение, Шон был готов упасть и уснуть, едва закрыв дверь. Если бы не вставший ребром вопрос: куда?   
  
Шон с сожалением отвернулся от вожделенной кровати – он бы туда все равно не поместился. Сайкс неуверенно мялся, рассматривая ладони.  
  
– Сходи в душ, – посоветовал Шон в порыве человеко-, то есть ксено- или, правильнее сказать, самолюбия? – Станет лучше. Раздеться не забудь!   
  
Откуда ему знать, может, оши вообще не моются. Самого под воду совсем не тянуло.  
  
Сайкс послушно попробовал, но человеческий процесс разоблачения его очевидно ставил в тупик. После того как он едва не порвал любимую футболку Шона, пришлось брать дело в свои руки.   
  
Нарциссизмом Шон не страдал, но, стоя на расстоянии вздоха – от себя! – и аккуратно расстегивая бывшему себе штаны, не пялиться не мог. Каштановые волосы лохматились и падали на лицо, напоминая, что давно пора стричься, на носу притаились несколько не до конца побледневших веснушек, еще с Земли. Сам по себе среднего роста, с высоты Сайкса он казался еще ниже, макушка едва достигала плеча оши. Шон, надо признать, был излишне критичен к себе, по крайней мере, со стороны выглядел менее дохлым, чем в зеркале. А может, долбаные инопланетные гормоны влияли на мозги.  
  
Сайкс, ничуть не смущаясь, спустил по ногам трусы, уставился на торчащий строго вверх член, и поднял взгляд.  
  
– И что мне с этим делать?  
  
– Твой цикл, ты с ним и разбирайся, – буркнул Шон, ожидая, что запылают щеки, но вместо этого неожиданно начали зудеть ступни. – Хочешь, подрочи.  
  
Вопросительно вздернутые домиком брови смотрелись умильно, но Шон не собирался жалеть себя и учить оши мастурбировать тоже не собирался.   
  
Кое-как он организовал себе место для сна, разделив по-братски: кровать – Сайксу, подушку и одеяло – себе. Одеяло, расстеленное на полу, заняло свободное пространство каюты почти полностью, при том мало спасая от твердости пола, но сейчас Шон, казалось, заснул бы и на горящих углях.   
  
Шума воды он уже не слышал.  
  
Из мутной пучины сна в реальность Шона выдернуло собственным шипением. Он горел изнутри, мышцы сводило, между ног... было странно. Осторожно, чтобы не повредить когтями чего-нибудь важное, Шон коснулся себя раскрытой ладонью и от неожиданности отдернул руку. Больше всего ощущение напоминало прикосновение большого влажного языка, и, кажется, раньше его там не было. Сбоку донесся звук, зрение полыхнуло красным, и Шон четко выхватил из чернильной синевы очертания разметавшейся по кровати фигуры.   
  
Сайкс постанывал во сне, метался, елозил лопатками по матрасу, вскидывал бедра. Член его вздрагивал, приподнимаясь над животом, и в мучительной горячке возбуждения Шон рывком оказался на кровати, стремясь к контакту – какому угодно, лишь бы с живым, жаждущим существом. Сайкс распахнул глаза сразу же, будто лишь того и ждал, и прижался всем телом – как здорово, что не догадался одеться, помывшись. Руки сами вцепились в его бедра, неизбежно царапая, но сил терпеть не осталось.   
  
– Как? – выдохнул Шон в ухо Сайкса, пытаясь потереться членом о член и не ощущая ожидаемого облегчения. – Помоги, я не знаю... я не могу... Черт!  
  
Сайкс опустил руку, нашаривая то, что заменяло оши человеческие половые органы, и – ох, боже...  
  
– Да-а, – едва не зарыдал от облегчения Шон. – Сделай так еще!  
  
– Нет. Не так. Вот так.  
  
Член оши, больше всего напоминающий огромный язык, обернулся вокруг человеческого члена, оставляя на стволе потеки смазки. Сайкс, захлебнувшись воздухом, подался навстречу. Шон плохо осознавал, что творит, незнакомые ощущения ошеломляли, захлестывали, вымывая потуги разума осмыслить происходящее, растворяя в остром до боли удовольствии. Он не взмыл привычно на пик наслаждения, скорее, качался на волнах, дарующих чистое благословенное облегчение, пока не обрел снова способность думать и не вспомнил о Сайксе.   
  
Тому явно требовалась помощь.   
  
Шон осторожно перевернул его, скинув с себя, словно перышко, нерешительно замер на мгновение, думая, целуются ли оши? Решил – плевать, он-то знал, как доставить удовольствие собственному телу. Прижался губами к губам и, не встретив понимания, подсказал:  
  
– Рот открой.  
  
Беспрекословное послушание и ни чем не обоснованное доверие отозвались волнующим теплом внутри. Шон скользнул языком в чужой и одновременно знакомый рот, приласкал изнанку губ, подразнил, провоцируя на реакцию. Он отлично знал, что ему нравится, и беззастенчиво атаковал наиболее чувствительные зоны: задевал соски раскрытой ладонью, вылизывал шею, сжимал мошонку. Членоязык сам собой скользнул между ног человека, и может, и стоило сначала поинтересоваться отношением оши к анальному – или оральному, черт? – сексу, но Шон не сомневался, что его бывшему телу понравится. Он повозился, устраиваясь удобнее и старательно следя за тем, чтобы не раздавить хрупкую человеческую оболочку, куснул Сайкса в плечо, отвлекая, и подтянул его колено выше, облегчая себе доступ. От прикосновения между ягодиц Сайкс взвился на кровати, явно не понимая, какого черта творит сумасшедший землянин, но что человеческие трепыхания против силы оши. Кажется, Шон начинал искренне наслаждаться ситуацией.  
  
– Ш-ш-ш, – он провел членом, легко касаясь входа, и неожиданно обнаружил сразу несколько приятных сюрпризов: помогать себе рукой не требовалось – членоязык послушно реагировал на сигналы мозга и вдобавок сочился смазкой. – Как у вас все удобно, – пробормотал Шон завистливо.  
  
Кончик проник внутрь, и удовольствием ударило по множеству нервных окончаний. Шон захлебнулся ощущениями, невольно подался вперед, загоняя до самого расширяющегося основания, и зашипел от восторга. Сайкс зажмурился и дышал ртом, изобразив на лице крайне сложную гримасу – подобной в зеркале Шон никогда не наблюдал, но он, во-первых, в такие моменты не смотрелся в зеркало, а во-вторых, она явно означала не боль. Управлять новым органом получилось не сразу, но Шон очень постарался представить, как вылизывает Сайкса изнутри, дразня кончиком самое чувствительное местечко, и, кажется, сигнал прошел – бедра Сайкса мелко задрожали, дернулись навстречу, он забился под Шоном, стараясь насадиться сильнее. Шон замер, опасаясь причинить боль неловким движением – в новом теле все движения выходили неловкими – но долго не продержался.  
  
– Скажи, если будет больно! Я не могу больше.  
  
Ответный стон Шон узнал – так он звучал на грани терпения, высокий умоляющий звук всегда бросал в краску, но со стороны неожиданно распалил еще больше. Шон рванулся вперед, задавая бешеный темп, раскручивая спираль удовольствия до полной эйфории. Словно длинный, размазанный по времени оргазм – казалось, конечности плавились, расслабляясь, непреодолимая жажда уходила, оставляя сытое, чистое удовлетворение. Последний раз лизнув внутри, Шон вытащил членоязык и обернул его вокруг покрасневшего, все еще твердого ствола. Прозрачно-белые капли брызнули почти сразу, Сайкс замер, напрягшись и распахнув глаза. Оказывается, во время оргазма выражение лица Шона выглядело крайне трогательным и забавным.  
  
– Дышать не забудь, – обеспокоился Шон за доступ кислорода к легким, которые, он смеял надеяться, ему еще пригодятся.  
  
Сайкс послушно выдохнул и обмяк.  
  
Шон свалился рядом, мимолетно отмечая, что у него дыхание даже не сбилось – тело оши функционировало иначе. Ноги свисали с кровати, и было тесно, даже несмотря на то, что Шон занимал большую часть пространства, стеснив Сайкса на самый край. Возможно, они нарушили пару пунктов закона о межгалактических отношениях или сношениях, вернее сказать, и попрали целый ворох морально-этических норм, но единственное, что имело значение в данный момент – блаженное спокойствие, снизошедшее на измученное тело.   
  
То ли оши всегда спали как убитые, то ли впечатлений Шону хватило с избытком, но выспался он на редкость хорошо. Разбудило его мягкое тепло, приятно перемещавшееся от живота к груди, от плеч к шее. Шон приоткрыл глаза и едва не рассмеялся, с таким сосредоточенным и серьезным видом гладил его Сайкс.  
  
– Что ты делаешь?  
  
– Ты мне доставил удовольствие в этом теле, – пояснил Сайкс. – Я решил, что справедливо будет ответить тем же.  
  
Так откровенно за секс его еще не благодарили. Но маленькие ладони касались так по-особенному, что Шон придержал сарказм.  
  
– Здесь сенсоры, – Сайкс прикоснулся чуть выше локтя. На полу валялся ворох черного латекса. Получается, Сайкс его раздел? – Должно быть приятно. Чувствуешь? И здесь. И здесь.  
  
– Ш-ш-ш... – зашуршал Шон от удовольствия.   
  
Вместо неловкости почему-то ощущались бескрайняя легкость и правильность случившегося. Ровно до того момента, как его не прошибло страшной мыслью. Шон стряхнул с себя ласкающие ладони и подскочил на кровати.  
  
– Ты же меня, то есть я тебя, черт, я имею в виду, мое человеческое тело... Блядь!  
  
Сайкс смотрел немигающим и недоуменным взглядом. Шон вздохнул – на понимание рассчитывать не приходилось.  
  
– Ты же не собираешься отложить в моем теле десяток яиц?  
  
– Оши не откладывают яйца, оши живородящие, – взгляд из непонимающего стал сочувствующим, не иначе, Сайкс решил, что человек после инопланетного контакта тронулся рассудком. – А я родить не могу, я не самка. И ты не самка.   
  
Шон заслуженно почувствовал себя идиотом – в первой же инструкции по прибытии на Асану об этом рассказывали. В свое оправдание, он мог пропустить информацию о размножении оши по простой причине, что не представлял, как это относится непосредственно к нему.  
  
Сконфузившись, Шон выбрался из кровати, по дороге запутался хвостом в простыне и едва не навернулся. Встретился со своим отражением в маленьком зеркале – глянцево-черная шкура красиво переливалась, туго обтягивая рельефные жгуты мышц. Очки-маска не давали рассмотреть глаза, но изнутри это не пугало, а нос и рот практически не отличались от человеческих. Шон опустил взгляд ниже, разглядывая то, что не помещалось в отражении.  
  
– У тебя отвалился член? – озадачился он, не обнаружив необходимой части. Вчера ему померещилось?  
  
– У меня все на месте, – хмыкнул Сайкс, потягиваясь. Насмешка в тоне угадывалась безошибочно – неплохо приспособился управлять человеческими интонациями, засранец. – Лучше скажи, почему твое тело такое уязвимое? – он потыкал в мягкий член. – Непрактично.   
  
– Вчера тебе так не показалось, – отбрил Шон, безрезультатно исследуя паховую область. Сайкс закатил глаза, подошел, ничуть не смущаясь наготы – впрочем, Шон тоже не совсем ощущал себя голым. Теплая ладонь мягко легла между ног, Сайкс погладил пальцем, как-то нажал и чуть раздвинул почти незаметную вертикальную складку.   
  
– Ш-ш-ш-ш! – впечатлился Шон. Анатомические особенности оши вызывали нездоровый интерес и множество вопросов, которые улетучились от легкого дуновения здравого смысла:  
  
– Ты будешь менять нас обратно?  
  
Шон перестал копаться у себя между ног и разом посуровел.  
  
– Как только ты мне объяснишь, как.  
  
Три часа спустя Шон был готов выброситься в ближайший шлюз без скафандра. Сайкс добросовестно объяснял, но бесплодные попытки сделать то, не знаю что, оборачивались настоящим мучением. Чем Шон должен был «почувствовать вселенную»? Где ему нащупывать невидимые нити, соединяющие все сущее? Блядство!  
  
Сайкс уверял, что не собирался менять их телами, всего лишь хотел дотянуться до «разума и сути» Шона и «дать им возможность слиться воедино». Слияние точно удалось, ничего не скажешь, но побочный эффект сам собой выветриваться не собирался, а магические шуры-муры перешли к Шону в наследство вместе с инопланетным костюмом.   
  
– Отдохни, – ладонь ласково коснулась лба, почти в родительском жесте. – И попробуй снова.  
  
Шон с тоской уставился на себя-Сайкса. Возможно, на его разум повлиял долбаный цикл оши, а может, он просто соскучился по привычному облику, но внезапно начал казаться себе вполне привлекательным. Шальные серо-синие глаза, обычные, но правильные черты лица, забавно взлохмаченные волосы. И фигура, в общем-то, не такая уж и тощая, даже приятный рельеф мышц проглядывает.   
  
Сайкс неожиданно обошел его и остановился сзади, нащупал что-то у основания шейных пластин, щелкнул и просунул ладонь под нижнюю. Шон вздрогнул – под искусственно наращенной броней обнаружилась невероятно чувствительная зона, и от легких массирующих прикосновений хотелось... ну да, шипеть.  
  
– Попробуй снова, – шепнул Сайкс, не прекращая движений. – Закрой глаза, почувствуй вселенную, найди себя.  
  
Шон послушно зажмурился.   
  
Чернота оставалась пустой и плоской, и, как он ни старался, выйти за пределы разума не получалось. Плюнув, Шон сосредоточился на волнах тепла, растекавшихся по телу от ладоней Сайкса, позволил себе расслабиться полностью.   
  
Что произошло, он так и не понял, но в черноте вспыхнули звезды, завихрились пятна, и, выбивая почву из-под ног, вышибая дыхание из легких, перед ним словно раскрылись карты самой сути бытия. Тончайшие нити сплетались в плотный клубок, и он мог вытащить любую из них, не разорвав, рассмотреть, осознать, прочувствовать. Шон устремился вслепую, ища свое, родное, на миг потерялся в мешанине красок, а затем все резко схлопнулось.  
  
Он больше не сидел на полу, теперь он стоял, а ладонь касалась чего-то теплого и гладкого, приятного на ощупь.  
  
Шон медленно открыл глаза.  
  
– Получилось, – охренел он и отдернул руку.  
  


***

  
Они не пересекались почти целую неделю до совместного техосмотра. Оши все как один выпархивали на завтрак сраными жаворонками, когда Шон еще только начинал сражаться с будильником, а остальные приемы пищи были разнесены по сменам – небольшая столовая не вмещала всех обитателей станции разом. Причин заявиться в крыло оши Шон не нашел, он и не искал, само собой – зачем бы? И космодрыгу ясно, случившееся – вина инопланетных гормонов и несвоевременных экспериментов Сайкса, они оказались в заложниках ситуации и... Ладно, ни хрена не ясно. Спонтанный перепих с равной степенью вероятности мог означать нерушимые узы во веки веков, а мог ничего не значить, и Шон, к собственной досаде, не знал, что бы предпочел. Учитывая, что в нормальном состоянии оши держали свои потребности в железном кулаке, логично было предположить, что они не спаривались с кем попало, но, с другой стороны, если бы случайное сношение влекло за собой необратимые последствия, Сайкс бы предупредил, ведь так?  
  
По пути в лабораторию Шон споткнулся пару раз, чудом вписался в поворот и в двери влетел злой, как тысяча чертей – на себя. Мало того, что не выходило определиться с отношением к случившемуся, так вдобавок не получалось в буквальном смысле вернуться в себя – то центр тяжести сходил с ума, заставляя падать на ровном месте, то чудилось, будто зацепился за что фантомным хвостом.   
  
– Привет, – сказал Сайкс, не оборачиваясь.   
  
Злость мигом сошла на нет, смытая глупым облегчением – будто Сайкс мог не прийти. Будто это было чертово свидание, а не стандартная процедура по протоколу. Цветные блики от множества лампочек плясали по глянцево-черной спине, Шон засмотрелся и забыл ответить.  
  
– Что-то не так? – наконец обернулся Сайкс.  
  
Только тогда дошло, что коммуникаторы ни один из них не включил.  
  
– Я тебя понимаю, – запоздало среагировал Шон.  
  
– Да, – Сайкс казался довольным. То ли Шону стоило обратиться к местному врачу с жалобой на галлюцинации, то ли он и правда, помимо языка, начал разбирать почти отсутствующую мимику оши.   
  
Шон честно попытался сосредоточиться на работе, но первым же делом перепутал провода, и пришлось спешно устранять мини-фейерверк, пока тот не перерос в полноценный пожар. Сайкс ловко перехватил провода руками, а запястья Шона – хвостом, мягко отстранил его и наладил контакты в долю секунды.  
  
– Я сообщил, ты же понимаешь?  
  
– О чем? – поперхнулся Шон. Воображение красочно нарисовало закон о неспаривании человека с оши и космическую тюрьму, светившую в случае нарушения оного.  
  
– О прогрессе.  
  
– О… И что теперь?  
  
– Теперь ждем.   
  
Шон понятия не имел, чего ждать и о чем конкретно доложил Сайкс вышестоящим инстанциям, но сейчас стало неважно. Сайкс неожиданно оказался близко, гораздо ближе, чем подходил раньше, и пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. То есть в черную непрозрачность защитных очков. Невыносимо хотелось узнать, какова под своими, человеческими ладонями на ощупь широкая грудь, как снимается неотличимая от кожи защитная оболочка, как будет звучать Сайкс теперь, если найти те самые сенсоры... Память безжалостно дразнила воспоминанием, насколько легким казалось человеческое тело Шону в оболочке оши, а воображение добивало красочными картинами: вздумай Сайкс сделать что-либо против его воли, Шон никак не сможет помешать. Только это не пугало ни капли, а лишь оседало тяжестью в паху, тянуло сладким, будоражащим предвкушением.  
  
Вселенское дерьмо, почему Шон ощущал себя так, будто никак не решится пригласить на выпускной симпатичную одноклассницу? Огромную такую, инопланетную одноклассницу, с хвостом, когтями и вживленными в череп окулярами вместо глаз.  
  
– Ты никогда не попросишь, а? – смилостивившись, нарушил неловкую паузу Сайкс.  
  
– Не попрошу о чем?  
  
Сайкс незаметно перетек вперед, почти вплотную.   
  
– У нас так принято, что тот, кто слабее – просит. Чтобы сильный не воспользовался преимуществом.  
  
Наверное, в каком-то смысле это звучало оскорбительно. Но Шон то ли уже верхней головой не думал, то ли побочным эффектом от недавнего озарения все еще улавливал самую суть: Сайкс не хвалился превосходством, не насмехался, не сравнивал. Он просто констатировал факт и предлагал уравнять позиции. Голос подвел, и Шон не проговорил – прошипел, как оши:  
  
– Я не знаю, – пришлось прокашляться и попробовать заново. – Я не знаю, как у вас принято просить. Так сойдет?  
  
Чтобы дотянуться до губ Сайкса, пришлось встать на цыпочки. Не хватало только обвить шею руками и задрать ножку для полноты картины. Ножку Шон задирать не стал, ухватил Сайкса за плечо и рванул к себе, вынуждая наклониться.  
  
Гладкие губы разомкнулись, помедлив – поцелуи у оши явно были не в ходу, однако Сайкс помнил, как это делается в человеческом теле, и старательно повторял. Тонкий длинный язык нерешительно исследовал рот, и эта неуверенность внезапно оказалась последней каплей.   
  
– Сай, – шепнул Шон, не в силах выразить и не в силах молчать. Понадеялся, что Сайкс прочтет его мысли.  
  
Тот и прочел, видимо – подхватил под бедра, оторвав от пола, вынудив скрестить лодыжки за своей спиной. Перехватил, удерживая одной рукой, а другой полез вниз, избавляясь от защитной оболочки. Под ложечкой сладко засосало в предвкушении – как сейчас заполнит твердо, много, без прелюдий. Сайкс обломал: осторожно уложил на пустой стол, огладил ладонями торс, нырнув под рубашку.  
  
– Разденься.   
  
Шипение втекало под кожу, пьянило, когти чуть царапали кожу, оставляя невидимые жгучие дорожки. Массивная фигура нависала над Шоном черной громадой, и ее неожиданно было мало, недостаточно, далеко. Шон рванул штаны вниз, вывернулся из рубашки, не расстегивая, и притерся грудью к груди. Сердце оши отбивало странную, неровную дробь, совсем не как человеческое. Шон опустил руку, нащупывая складку между ног, но вместо нее наткнулся на скользкое и упругое. Шон облизал пересохшие губы и раздвинул ноги, подаваясь навстречу, бесстыдно предлагая себя. Не просьбой – отчаянной мольбой. Слава космосу, Сайкс ей внял.   
  
– Ты знаешь, мы не так делаем, – зашипел он напевно, устроив ладони по обе стороны от головы Шона и покачиваясь над ним на вытянутых руках. Членоязык слегка нажал на анус, иллюстрируя слова Сайкса, и теперь выписывал полукружия возле пульсирующего члена, дразня едва ощутимыми прикосновениями.  
  
– А как? – просипел Шон, с трудом соображая, о чем говорит Сайкс.   
  
– Вот так. – Членоязык плотно обвился вокруг члена Шона, окутал влажным теплом от основания до головки. – Не внутрь.  
  
– Отлично, я был у тебя первым, – Шон из последних сил держал лицо. Его потряхивало, а вид оши ничем не выдавал возбуждения. Стереотипы ломались с трудом: приходилось ежесекундно напоминать себе, Сайкс хочет, хочет, ебаный боже. – И тебе понравилось. В моем теле. А мне – в твоем.  
  
– Правда? – Язык прошелся под линией челюсти.  
  
– Я не буду умолять тебя меня трахнуть, даже не думай.  
  
– Не надо.  
  
Истекающий влагой кончик члена тронул между ягодиц Шона, заставив всхлипнуть и шире раскинуть ноги.  
  
– Человек, – довольно шепнул Сайкс. – Такой нетерпеливый. Мне нравится.  
  
Когда он, наконец, вошел до предела, почудилось – Шон снова в теле оши, сжираемый инопланетной жаждой сношения. Пальцы скользили по гладкой коже, твердая поверхность стола не щадила спину, ноги свисали – катастрофически не хватало опоры, чтобы податься навстречу, вжаться, влиться, превратиться в чертову защитную оболочку кожа к коже. Сайкс вдумчиво облизал его внутри, попробовал втолкнуться глубже и так и этак. Затем легко, словно Шон не весил вообще ничего, перевернул на живот, дернул на себя за бедра, ставя на ноги. Теперь Шон лежал лицом вниз, упираясь в пол пальцами ног и вцепившись руками в столешницу. Спине стало холодно, и Шон оглянулся через плечо, волнуясь, куда пропал Сайкс.  
  
Ответом на ягодицы легли огромные ладони, когти коснулись, не царапая – обещая. Сайкс бесцеремонно разглядывал его дырку, отчего жгучий стыд, хлестнув по лицу краской, спустился по шее вниз, сжался пружиной под солнечным сплетением. Шон дернулся, но Сайкс, кажется, даже не заметил. Вместо этого потрогал пальцем плашмя, осторожно, чтобы не царапнуть когтем. Лизнул языком – настоящим языком, юрким, гибким.  
  
– Сай, – задохнулся Шон, вжался лбом в прохладную поверхность стола. – Не надо, б-блядь же…  
  
– Неприятно? – напрягся Сайкс и замер.  
  
Шон не мог решить, что хуже – если тот продолжит или если остановится. Сайкс терпеливо ждал ответа.  
  
– Приятно, – сдался Шон, чувствуя, как горят уши. – Но… но…  
  
– Вы так не делаете?  
  
Действительно, будто это раньше кого-то останавливало. Шон зажмурился и решительно развел ноги шире.  
  
Сайкс исследовал его тело, как новооткрытую планету, мял, гладил, пробовал на вкус и вслушивался в реакцию. Шон давился стонами, последней крупицей разума сознавая, что их могут застукать, и неуместным весельем от мысли, что Сайкс, вероятно, скрупулезно записывает каждую мелочь в толстый блокнот. Если не в реальности, то в башке точно.   
  
– Да давай уже, – не выдержал Шон, наплевав на собственные зарекания. Сил терпеть не осталось.   
  
Это не был секс в привычном его понимании – если «привычный» вообще можно использовать, когда у партнера член в виде языка. Никаких древних, как мир, фрикций – Сайкс замирал, доставая кончиком члена глубоко-глубоко, напрягал его до легкой вибрации, вылизывал стенки. Вертел Шона, как куклу, то укладывая на стол, то вздергивая на себя. Он мог бы без усилий свернуть ему шею, вспороть живот острыми когтями, но вместо этого держал надежно и бережно, и ощущение сдерживаемой силы долбало в мозг неразбавленным виски. Шон судорожно сжал головку пальцами, дернул кулаком пару раз и задрожал на члене Сайкса, выплескиваясь. Сайкс тихо шипел, до абсурда напоминая мурлычущего кота, и держал, пока Шон не затих, словно баюкал.  
  
– Цикл, – едва ворочая языком, выговорил Шон, когда ему позволили коснуться ногами пола. – Как часто у тебя эти циклы?   
  
Вдруг оши спаривались раз в год строго по расписанию? Шон бы не пережил. Он только слез с волшебного членоязыка, а уже хотелось на него снова.   
  
– В человеческой временной системе… – Сайкс задумался ненадолго. – Где-то раз в три месяца.  
  
Шон не успел выразить свой ужас и разочарование должным образом – Сайкс скривил губы в жутковатом подобии улыбки.  
  
– И он закончился три дня назад. Ты не часть репродуктивного процесса. Ты вне цикла.  
  
– Ну, спасибо. – Неясно, следовало ли чувствовать себя польщенным или оскорбленным. Но Шона устраивало.  
  
Неловкого момента, которого подсознательно ожидал Шон, не наступило. Сайкс не попытался проводить его до каюты, и отлично – желания понежиться в кровати в обнимку Шон не испытывал, отчасти потому, что места в ней с трудом хватало на одного оши, уж он-то помнил. Сайкс просто протянул ему упавшую под стол рубашку, привел себя в порядок завораживающе неуловимыми движениями пальцев и лишь на прощание раскрыл ладонь не опущенной, а напротив сердца Шона, не касаясь. Они даже не поцеловались напоследок – Шон повернулся и ушел, будто ничего не произошло, а Сайксу, естественно, подобное не пришло в голову. Их не засекли, а покер-фейс на случай войны или встречи с Кэрри удавался Шону на ура.  
  
И только дурацкая легкость внутри подозрительно напоминала счастье.  
  
Две недели пролетели в мгновение ока – каждый вечер ноги сами несли Шона в опустевшую после трудового дня лабораторию, и Сайкс всегда его ждал, хотя они не договаривались. Иногда укладывал Шона с разбега на облюбованный стол и плавил в желе прикосновениями, растягивал сладкую пытку часами. Шон, в свою очередь, открывал все новые потайные сенсоры, заставлявшие Сайкса довольно шипеть. Иногда они просто разговаривали до поздней ночи, точнее, Шон засыпал Сайкса бесчисленными вопросами и слушал, словно мальчишка, открыв рот. Или упоенно рассказывал о Земле, и Сайкс все никак не мог понять бешеную ностальгию по шуму листвы, синеве морей, ощущению песка под ступнями. И не потому, что его планета кардинально отличалась, а потому что – «Она же никуда не денется. Разве тебе не нравится космос?».   
  
В дни, начинавшиеся с мерзкого писка, Шону не нравилось ничего. Монитор заполошно мигал красным, уведомляя о срочном сообщении, Шон на всякий случай заранее проклял Кэрри и зря – в этот раз его домогалось начальство.   
  
Новая стадия проекта, перераспределение, экстренное собрание вечером – ровно перед совместным техосмотром… актуален ли он теперь? По мере того как сухие строчки официального послания впитывались в сознание, в районе солнечного сплетения раскручивался вихрь, под конец превратившийся в полноценное торнадо.  
  
Беннет, высшее звено, целый час лил воду, виртуозно умудрившись не предоставить никакой конкретной информации. Продравшись сквозь монструозное нагромождение слов, Шон понял лишь, что речь идет о прорыве, меняющем весь ход проекта, но, судя по вытянутым лицам научной команды, заслуга принадлежала не им.  
  
– С приказом о перераспределении, а также с локациями назначения можно ознакомиться здесь, – Беннет ткнул в адрес файла на мониторе, занимавшем большую часть стены. – Со всеми вопросами, жалобами, предложениями…  
  
До каюты Шон не добежал – зарулил в псевдобиблиотеку, оборудованную компьютерами для общественного пользования, вбил код доступа и, невольно задержав дыхание, открыл файл.  
  
Он оставался на Асане. Выдохнуть бы, да только воздух застрял в груди.  
  
Оставался ли Сайкс?  
  
В лабораторию Шон мчался так, что едва не сбил пару оши. Ввалился в открывшийся люк и замер. Помещение освещал лишь тусклый свет встроенных в стены ламп, ни один датчик не подавал признаков жизни. Сайкс явно знал, что техосмотры больше не актуальны. Но пришел.  
  
– Это ты, – резко осознал Шон. – Это твой «прорыв».   
  
Дождались. Шон только не знал, что шестеренки организации оши крутятся настолько быстро, в их части добиться таких резких перемен заняло бы не меньше полугода – пока бюрократическая махина докрутилась бы до местной верхушки, на Землю и обратно…   
  
– Да, – безропотно подтвердил Сайкс. – Я выполнил свое задание. Ваши технологии сильно устарели.  
  
– И теперь, и…  
  
– Теперь нужно разработать способ без побочных эффектов.   
  
Брови Шона сами собой поползли вверх.  
  
– Я – побочный эффект?  
  
– В глобальном масштабе можно сказать и так. – Шону казалось, или засранец над ним смеялся? – Но я не возражаю.  
  
Отлично, в гости к Сайксу Шон теперь не пойдет – не приходилось сомневаться в том, что тот добросовестно описал все подробности «побочного эффекта». Хотелось надавать по наглой черной морде, пусть тот и действовал по указу. Но постойте, если Сайкс выполнил свою миссию, значит…  
  
– Ты возвращаешься?  
  
Черная дыра переместилась из космоса в грудную клетку Шона и стремительно засасывала в себя вселенную.  
  
Сайкс перетек незаметно вплотную, как делал всегда, неизменно пугая Шона до усрачки. Только что стоял в пяти футах, а стоит моргнуть – и вот уже смотришь в свое отражение в глянцево-черных очках. Когтистая ладонь легла на грудь, и Сайкс склонил голову, будто рассматривая Шона. От прикосновения по телу разливалось тепло, а черная дыра постепенно сжималась, пока не исчезла совсем. Сайкс словно вливал в него спокойствие и уверенность, что все, мать его, будет хорошо.  
  
– Я подал запрос на продление контракта, – сказал Сайкс, скривив губы.   
  
Теперь Шон точно знал – это улыбка, и она больше не казалась пугающей.


End file.
